¿Popular?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino estaba acostumbrada a recibir toda la atención que ella quisiera pero que hará cuando esa atención este dirigida a Shikamaru


**Hola a todos aquí otro aporte para esta linda parejita.**

**Como todos saben ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones**

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos _

_**Y sin más espero que les guste y gracias de antemano por pasar a leer**_

**.**

**¿POPULAR?**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru e Ino estuvieron predestinados desde que nacieron siempre estuvieron juntos y se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro.

Jamás se imaginaron que se iban a enamorar, después de atravesar un sinfín de obstáculos para estar juntos finalmente lo consiguieron, actualmente a sus dieciséis años ya llevaban formalmente seis meses de estar como pareja.

Ino regresaba de una de sus misiones la cual había sido larga y muy cansada, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y pronto necesitaba una ducha y descansar pero sobre todo ver a su amado perezoso en esas dos semanas separada de él lo extraño demasiado tenía muchas ganas de verlo y estaba segura de que estaría en la entrada esperándola como era su costumbre.

Al llegar se encontró con una enorme sorpresa al no encontrarlo esperando por ella lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue que se quedo dormido.

Furiosa comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa _ya me las pagara cuando valla a buscarme lo hare sufrir no haber venido y…_

Antes de continuar con su venganza contra Shikamaru unas voces la sacaron de su ensimismamiento

-Oye ¿que no esa es Ino?-

-Si es ella no se qué tiene de bueno tener a alguien así-

-Ni siquiera es muy bonita está muy flaca-

-¿flaca? Estás loca esta gorda-

-Cerda, cuánto tiempo sin verte-escucho esto último algo lejano estaba inmersa en esos comentarios ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? O mejor aun ¿Qué había echo para que hablaran así?

-Cerda ¿me estas escuchando?-

-¿ah? A Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí? Te estoy hablando desde hace quince minutos y tu ni siquiera me has saludado-

-Lo siento ¿qué me estabas diciendo?-

-Solo lo repetiré una sola vez y más vale que me escuches-

-Bien pero mientras me lo dices podemos ir caminando a mi casa necesito una ducha-

-Te decía que Shikamaru me envió para decirte de su misión que tuvo y que me tarde por una paciente que tuve que atender de emergencia ¿me escuchaste?-

-Si si te escuche espérame en lo que me baño para ir a comer ¿te parece?

-Está bien pero no quiero que te tardes

-Bien

Al salir de la casa de Ino se fueron a un comer té y galletas al entrar fueron recibidas por una ancianita que las guio hasta su mesa después de que se sentaran y ordenaran lo que comerían siguieron con su plática.

-Y dime de que querías hablarme-

-Más bien sería que tú me tienes que decir de algo-

-Tienes razón ¿qué quieres que te diga? Acaso será de cómo van las cosas entre Sasuke y yo

-No frente no tiene que ver con eso ni siquiera quiero saber qué es lo que hacen tu y ese trozo de hielo quiero que me digas que ha pasado durante el tiempo que no estuve-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Mira lo que pasa es que al llegar y no ver a Shika comencé a caminar y durante el transcurso escuche críticas hacia mí lo que ya me acostumbre pero lo que más me extraño fue escuchar algo relacionado a que andarán conmigo-

-Ah te refieres a eso pensé que ya había pasado

-¿Cómo que a eso?

-Lo que pasa es esto desde que te fuiste de misión Naruto se entero más bien hizo que Shikamaru le dijera lo que pasaba contigo y cuando por fin le dijo él se encargo de esparcir la noticia y…

-Bien y eso que tiene que ver con lo que escuche-

-Espera todavía no termino después de todo ese alboroto creo que fue Shiho la codificadora a empezar a decir que no merecías a Shikamaru que eres muy poca cosa y bla bla armaron un club y adivina que Temari llego la semana pasada y ni bien se entero se inscribió en el primer día sabes te tengo envidia se hubo más preocupación que cuando se enteraron de que yo amarre a Sasuke jajaja-

-No puedo creer que todo eso paso lo bueno es que soy más popular

-En realidad no Shikamaru si que es popular cuando se definió que a él le gustan las rubias hubo mucha gente en la estética para que las hicieran rubias, tiene un club de fans y debiste haber visto cuando se fue a su misión la entrada estaba llena de mujeres para despedirlo –

-No te creo Sakura deja de bromear ya dejo de ser gracioso-

-Te juro que es la verdad en serio crees que inventaría algo así-

-Tienes razón no tienes mucha imaginación-

-¡Cerda!

-¿Qué hizo Shikamaru al respecto?

-Nada al enterarse solo dijo problemático e ignoro todo ya sé cómo puedo hacer que me creas

-Se que no me convencerás pero aun así dime

-Iremos al departamento de Shikamaru y veras la infinidad de cartas que tiene

Al llegar al departamento el pasillo estaba cubierto por cartas flores y cajas envueltas en papel de corazones Ino no podía creerlo no podía estar pasando.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Vez te lo dije todas en Konoha creen que Shikamaru es un adonis el hombre perfecto

Había transcurrido una semana y Shikamaru aun no llegaba mientras Ino estaba a punto de volverse loca no podía ni dar tres pasos cuando cientos de miradas estaban en ella, debía admitir que estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran pero nunca de esa forma y no lo toleraba.

Se dirigía a la entrada ya que ese día Sakura le dijo que Shikamaru regresaría al llegar recordó lo que Sakura menciono _cuidado con las fans de tu novio que lo estarán esperando jajaja de seguro en cuanto Shikamaru te salude querrán golpearte_.

Sentía las miradas cada vez había más chicas se estaba sofocando tenía que salir de ahí se alejo lo más que pudo ya ni siquiera le importaba ver a Shikamaru necesitaba respirar.

Al alejarse observo como las chicas colocaban una gran lona con la imagen de Shikamaru que tenía escrito enormemente **BIENVENIDO **otras tenían carteles diciendo **te amo, se mío, cásate conmigo **e infinidad de mensajes que ya no toleraba esto era el colmo Shikamaru era solo de ella.

Ni siquiera soportaba cuando las niñas querían hablarle en la academia cuando Temari lo quería solo para ella o cuando Shiho empezó a llamarle y definitivamente no soportaba esto tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Al escuchar a esas suripantas como las calificaría de ahora en adelante de inmediato camino entre la multitud para quedar en frente y que Shikamaru la observara.

A lo lejos pudo observar su sombra corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarlo, al llegar a el lo abrazo y beso tan apasionadamente que logro que Shikamaru soltara un gemido.

Al voltear a ver a la multitud que había detrás de ella estaban furiosas algunas rompieron los carteles mientras que otras solo se alejaron.

-Parece que olvidaste comentarme que te habías vuelto popular y tenías seguidoras-le dijo al observar que ya no quedaban más suripantas en la entrada haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tsk problemático

-¿Es todo lo que me piensas decir? No sabes lo que tuve que pasar toda esta semana que tu popularidad creció fue un infierno diario escuchando que si estoy flaca que estoy gorda, uso mucho maquillaje, que no me arreglo bien, que solo pienso en mi, que…-no pudo continuar ya que Shikamaru la silencio en un cálido beso que ella no dudo en corresponder.

-Sabes que a mí no me interesa ser popular eso te lo dejare a ti

-Eres un mentiroso anda dime que solo andas conmigo para que pasara esto y tener a alguien mejor para elegir-

-Problemática como piensas eso lo único que me importa es tenerte a ti y nada más con una sola mujer problemática tengo crees que hubiera hecho esto todo fue culpa de Naruto que repartió información

-No te creo nada-se soltó de su agarre y dio media vuelta

-Ino por favor no hagas esto tan difícil-la sujeto de la muñeca antes de que se alejara

-Así es como soy y tú lo sabes si no quieres tantos problemas elige a una de tus fans o eres como todos si es así ve a por todas no me importa al fin que ellas no te darán problemas-

-Ino ¿acaso estas celosa?-

-¿celosa? Debes estar loco ¿de que estaría celosa?

-De mi popularidad que he alcanzado

-Claro que no para tu información si no anduvieras conmigo no serías popular-

-Problemático haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-¡No me importa! Ya te dije si es así está bien terminemos esta relación y ve a celebrar con tus admiradoras-

-Ino so tienes miedo a que te engañe con otra debes estar bromeando yo nunca haría eso contigo estoy feliz-

Logro abrazarla aunque ella opuso resistencia levanto su barbilla con su mano y la volvió a besar lento dejando que ese simple contacto le hiciera ver que no le estaba mintiendo y que era verdaderamente sincero, necesito paciencia ya que bien sabía que no sería fácil convencerla a pesar de eso no desistió en su intento siguió saboreando esos labios rosados que tanto le gustaba hasta que ella se decidió a corresponder el mundo alrededor suyo desapareció dejando sol a ellos dos sumidos en ese beso tan apasionado.

Separándose después de unos segundos para así poder respirar se quedaron abrazados observándose el uno al otro.

-Que se supone que hare con tus fans

-Lo mismo que yo con los tuyos ignóralos-y antes de que le respondiera se apodero de sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Esta fue una loca idea que ya tenía así que espero que les haya gustado y ya saben opiniones, sugerencias críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas jajaja (todo es bien recibido) solo dejando un review nos vemos.**

**Sayo!**


End file.
